I Wish
by airzy7
Summary: Riverchele. Prompt and details inside.


_Anonymous prompt: Riverchele. I am sure I'm not the only one who thought Lea/Kate had good chemistry so I am thinking jealous Naya obvs. Lea has no idea of Naya's feelings, so epic argument persues. Which obviously leads to angry sex on set or in the trailer. _

Naya watches as Lea finishes her scene with Kate, and really, she had wished it ended hours ago. She is overreacted, she thinks, but the way that Kate gets to hold Lea, and press against her when they dance, she can't help it.

Finally they're finished, but Naya doesn't jump to take Lea home, it would be too obvious. So while Naya collects and packs her things she has to listen to them laughing, and as she turns around they're sharing a hug. A hug that lasts a little too long as far as Naya is concerned.

It isn't that Naya dislikes Kate; it's just that she doesn't like the way Lea and her click. She doesn't like that Kate gets to do things with Lea, and Ryan had never thought about scenes of Rachel and Santana like that. However, Naya has no right to think this way, since they aren't _actually _dating, and Lea seems to be oblivious to the forehead kisses and cuddles she gives Naya, and she doesn't know how much Naya wants to call her hers.

When Lea walks up to Naya, the first thing she does is wrap her arm protectively around the smaller girl.

"You waited for me?" Lea asks, slight amusement, and slight disbelief in her voice.

"Of course I did" she whispers against Lea's hair, "I always do"

"I know, I know" she nods, "I just think its really sweet of you to wait for me, even when you aren't _actually _working that day."

Naya shrugs,

"I have nothing better to do"

Lea giggles,

"Alright. Well, I'm going to keep my word and just make sure you know how much I appreciate you Nay."

"Anything for you cutie" she smiles, hearing Lea giggle, "Do you need to get changed?" she asks.

The smaller girl nods, and they head over to Lea's trailer. Naya's head turns, noticing as Kate watches after them. She turns back and holds Lea closer to her body, hoping the blonde is still watching them.

She sits on Lea's sofa in her trailer, her legs crossed and eyes moving over the small girl. Naya hopes it isn't as predatory as she thinks it is, but honestly, it isn't her fault if Lea is fine stripping in front of her.

Lea throws her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her bra and pants which she wore through filming.

"She's such an incredible dancer," Lea gushes, "I couldn't believe it"

Naya's lips are parted, eyes raking over Lea's near naked body. She shakes her head, thinking of something sensible to say so she doesn't blurt out how much she wants to take her there.

"You're awesome too" she gestures to Lea, "I like to think our dancing is pretty sexy"

She holds back the proud smile to herself. Thinking back to when her and Lea used to dance together, whether they're drunk or not there are always hands _everywhere, _but much to Naya's dismay; it's never turned into anything.

"Exactly" Lea agrees, but Naya is too quick to be relieved, "I can ask Kate if she can teach me some of her stuff, then we can add it to what we know"

"No" Naya blurts. "We don't need dancing lessons Lea, and even if we did, we wouldn't be getting them from Kate, okay?" she replies, her tone harsh.

Still in only her bra Lea walks over to Naya, crouching down in front of her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she pouts, "Or did I say something?"

There's nothing more than Naya wants to do than give Lea a deep kiss, to assure her that nothing is wrong, only jealousy creeping up on her.

"Lea, I know you really like Kate, and she's like one of your idols. But are you sure you aren't a little obsessed with her?"

The small girl stands up quickly, her hands on her hips.

"No, what? I'm not obsessed with her," she turns around, searching for her t-shirt, "I think you're a little obsessed with me" she says desperately, wanting to get obsessions out of the way.

Naya snorts,

"Yeah, of course, I'm obsessed with you"

She slips her loose, long-sleeve over her head,

"Yeah, you are" she agrees, although she is aware that Naya is being sarcastic, "You don't think I notice how excited you get when we're together, how long you stare at me when I'm getting dressed. Maybe you aren't obsessed with me, but if you have the guts to accuse me of being obsessed with somebody, maybe you should think about _our _relationship and where we are. And either way, my friendship, or my relationship has nothing to do with you"

The Latino stands up, her brow crinkling,

"I'm sorry if it offended you…" she reaches out tentatively to touch Lea's arm, "I didn't mean to make you angry. I just, I don't think you should be hanging out with her too much."

Lea flinches,

"You don't get to choose my friends, Naya. If I want to be friends with Kate, or anybody else on this cast, I can be. Because I am my own person, and just because you're my best friend in the whole wide world doesn't mean you have the opportunity to pick and choose when it comes to _my _friends."

"I'm not picking and choosing your fucking friends Lea! And you say I am your best friend, but best friends don't get angry all of a sudden at each other, and they don't flirt with other people in front of their friends."

Naya has Lea backed up against the wall, and only now has Lea realized how heavy Naya's breaths are.

"Oh sorry, I was wrong… it's not an obsession, it's love Naya. You're fricking in love with me. You know, friends don't fall in love with each other" her voice is a quiet squeal.

She shakes her head in amusement,

"You're so naïve Lea. You know best friends fall in love with each other; I'd say you're a prime example actually. What about all the times you call me baby, or honey? Whenever you're at my house, you purposely strip off and wear my clothes. And yeah, I do stare, I'd stare for my whole life if I could, and do you know why Lea? Because you're body is fucking hot"

Naya moves to trap her leg between Lea's thighs, pressing hard to allow Lea to grind against it if she feels its necessary. Judging by the looks on both girls' faces, it is pretty clear what is happening in that afternoon.

She grips Lea's shoulders, her thumbs rubbing over her evident collarbones.

"Strip for me" she husks, "I know you like to do that."

Lea swallows thickly, and Naya notices. A hand is removed from Lea's shoulder and moves to the hem of her shirt. Skin on skin contact as her hand glides over the flat planes of Lea's taught stomach.

Her hand cups Lea's clad breast, a smug expression appearing on her face while she watches Lea, and how needy and desperate she is for her fingers.

"After I watch you, do you ache? Do you ache for my fingers and encouraging, but dirty words?"

Naya's hands search over Lea's skin underneath her top, reaching around to her back. Her finger presses down on the clasp, letting Lea's breasts out of their solitary confinement.

"Tell me you don't want it" she growls in Lea's ear, and hears her whimper.

She curls her fingers around the hem of Lea's shirt and pulls it up over her head, having the reassurance that Lea actually wanted it. Naya doesn't have time to look at Lea's chest before her bra has been taken off.

The Latino's eyes travel down Lea's exposed torso and stop on her dusky, pink nipples. Lea smirks when Naya has dropped to her knees, in what seems like the most graceful attempt. Her mouth opens and lips enclose over Lea's left nipple. Naya's tongue rolls over the sensitive nub, eliciting a feeble moan from Lea's mouth.

Naya isn't sure where Lea is on a line from one to ten; judging how ready she is for her fingers. However, Naya is ready – she is more than ready, so she judges for herself.

When her eyes pop up, she sees Lea's head craned back, eyes closed and lips parted. She knows she is ready.

She removes herself from Lea's nipple. Hearing Lea's surprised, yet needy whine. Naya smirks, but starts down lower, pressing kisses down Lea's taut stomach. Lea squirms, so Naya wraps one arm around one of Lea's legs, holding it tightly so she can no longer move.

Her other hand, however, is pulling down her black tights, which Lea was required to wear for her scene. It leaves her in only a dark read skirt, the rest of her skin exposed, and Naya thinks she wants to keep it like that.

"Do you wanna sit down? You most likely will not be able to move after this… your legs at least" she whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard"

"I'm fine" Lea breathes, "just do something"

"Something like what?" Naya smirks, trailing her fingertips up and down the length of Lea's legs.

"Use your fingers. Use your tongue," she pleads.

"I don't know…" she laughs, "Best friends can't love each other, so I don't think I'm allowed to do this"

"That didn't stop you from sucking my nipple" Lea retorts.

"I guess not," Naya shrugs, her fingers skimming up the inside of Lea's skirt.

"And by the way – you were the one begging me to do so, so it's your fault" she adds.

Lea's first thought is how sexy Naya is, and she secretly wonders whether they're having anger sex. Nonetheless, she doesn't mind, since she'd thought about, and would let Naya finger her any time.

She stands back up, leaning into Lea's neck, nibbling her jaw. Her hot breath is projected onto the smaller girls skin, and it makes her go crazy.

"Uh" she moans, throwing her head back, allowing Naya to bite the sensitive skin.

Naya chuckles against Lea's neck,

"Yeah, you like that"

She scrapes her teeth against a spot on the smaller girls' neck she knows she loves, which is exactly what happens. Lea's hands grip tightly to Naya's shoulders, nails digging into the covered skin as she bites her lip, trying to contain the moan that threatens to break through, but is hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh god you're so desperate for me" she husks, "open your legs up"

Lea complies, spreading her – already – weak, delicate legs. Naya's hand skims up the smaller girls' thighs and to her wet pussy.

She hums against Lea's hair,

"Good, good girl baby" Naya praises.

Her finger curls, hand between Lea's thighs and letting her fingertip only brush through Lea's wetness, giving her not nearly enough pressure. She jolts her hand up, stroking firmly in Lea's pussy.

It's overwhelming for Naya – and she's guessing it is for Lea too – but Lea is so tight and hot around her fingers and it's hard to handle. Nevertheless, Naya wants to deliver, and deliver successfully.

She leans forward, her fingers picking up in speed to a rhythmic speed. It's a pretty simple – fast – in and out, and occasionally a twist. Her teeth find a spot on Lea's neck that had driven her crazy earlier, so she tries that again, along with her other movements.

Naya's finger pumps and thumb brushes over Lea's clit simultaneously. She gets the desired reaction from Lea, a sharp cry tearing from her throat, and it seems much needed and awaited.

"Cum for me. Cum on my fingers little slut" she growls.

She steps back, watching Lea come undone around her fingers. Her thighs tremble and hips jerk against Naya's hand, tightening around her fingers and pulling them in the slightest bit.

The Latino smirks proudly, pulling her fingers out slowly from Lea's pussy. She watches, as Lea's breathing is unsteady; her head craned back post orgasm and chest heaving.

Her tanned body is covered in a light sheen of sweat, but god, Naya finds her attractive.

"You look like a sex god" Naya smirks.

Lea's eyes are still clamped shut,

"Did we" she pauses, "Did we just have anger sex?"

Naya laughs lightly,

"Yeah… yeah we did" she nods, slipping her fingers into her mouth.

"You taste really good" she remarks, but Lea doesn't say anything. Naya's expression softens. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fingered you…"

She steps forward, wrapping her arms around Naya's neck. Lea pulls her in for a forceful kiss; its wet and desperate, and completely unexpected on Naya's side.

"Round two baby" she breaths.


End file.
